Wall-Nut (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Wall-nut (disambiguation). 225px |health = 6 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = None |flavor text = Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume.}} Wall-Nut is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 6 . He can also be made by Nut Signal, , and Loco Coco. He has the Team-Up trait and does not have any abilities. In the boss battle of the mission Code Orange! Citron Invades!, Citron starts with a Wall-Nut on the middle lane. In the boss battle of the mission To the Moon!, Citron starts with three Wall-Nuts on the second, third, and fourth lanes. Origins He is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. His description is a reference to his use: protecting other plants from damage. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Design change: Wall-Nut now has degradations that appear when he is hurt. Strategies With Wall-Nut's role is to take damage to protect either you, a powerful plant, or both. His cheap cost of 1 sun means that he can act as an early wall or an easily spammable fighter for certain plants. Because of his nut tribe, he can be given more health with Smackadamia, or be paired up with Mirror-Nut to make your opponent think twice before playing damaging tricks on it. Pecanolith can also be used effectively with Wall-Nut, essentially turning him into a 6 /6 plant for 1 . Spineapple, Three-Nut, and Loco Coco can also give Wall-Nut strength and can work with high-strength plants too, unlike Pecanolith. Against Due to his health, Wall-Nut will not go down easily in the early game. A cheap and easy counter to Wall-Nut is Rolling Stone, and against a horde of Wall-Nuts, Weed Spray can be played a bit later. Also, zombies with Deadly make quick work of him. If Wall-Nut is protecting a frail plant such as Mushroom Ringleader or , using a Strikethrough zombie such as Hot Dog Imp, Line Dancing Zombie, , or any zombie in Laser Base Alpha can damage (and destroy for the last example) Wall-Nut and destroy the plant behind him. Frenzy also works, but it is less effective in terms of clearing Wall-Nut as the zombie's strength must be higher than Wall-Nut's health. Thankfully, the two heroes who can utilize this trait, Neptuna and , have a wide array of boosting cards to make the job easier. Gallery Trivia *He is one of the plants that can be seen in Mixed Nuts, along with Small-Nut and a plant that looks like Pismashio. **However, unlike Small-Nut, Wall-Nut's appearance in Mixed Nuts is not the same as his regular appearance. It is instead based upon Wall-nut's appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2. ***As such, he has his Plants vs. Zombies art style appearance, while the hero based on him, Wall-Knight, has his Plants vs. Zombies 2 appearance. *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, there are three surfboards on the right side of the field. On one surfboard there is a picture of a Wall-Nut. **The two other plants that appear on the other surfboards are and . *When the player opens Plants vs. Zombies Heroes for the first time, two Wall-Nuts (one male and one female) will appear and the game will ask for the player's age. When the player moves the bar to select their age, the Wall-Nuts' appearances will change according to the age selected. *Despite the fact that he uses his appearance in Plants vs. Zombies, he doesn't frown on his first degradation. *With a total of 6 for the cost of 1 , he has the highest health-per-cost ratio of any card in the game, with one sun equating to six health. **However, Wall-Nut, along with other cards such as and Water Chestnut, also have the lowest strength-per-cost ratios in the game, with 0 strength per sun. *When Wall-Nut is frozen, only his eyes get affected visually, turning blue. *In the collections menu, the player can see a Wall-Nut upside down on both the plant and zombie side if they swipe down. See also *Wall-nut *Nut Signal * Category:Team-Up cards Category:Nut cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants